Cabara (Rebellion)
Summary A year after he was born, on his birthday, the Demon-hog Apocalypse was resurrected. During the battle to save Mobius, Sonic was killed. With the best of them dead and gone a few heroes decided to take refuge on Planet Rabba, the others would stay and wage war against the "King of Chaos" and his worldwide armada of demons. Raised without a father and in a time of war, Cabara's heart was scarred where the only things that kept his emo-ism at bay were his friends and remaining family, especially his childhood friend Sarah. Through out his life he received training from uncles Knuckles, Shadow and Tails; though he's not yet at their level he is still quite strong, powerful and smart(respectively). He later joined a segment of G.U.N. that is specifically designed for dealing with these manifestations of evil, it was known as the Demon Slayer Organization or D.S.O. for short. His uncle, Garus, was once a captain in charge of one the classes, but one mission unfortunately ended up pitting him against Deception. The injuries were severe and he was relieved of duty. Cabara is the speed formation member of a team in the Neo Dark class, which is lead by Shadow. As such, he is the team's leader which consists of the power formation: Bronx and flying formation: Sarah, together they form Team Cabara. They are also acquainted with Helen and Melanie, fellow class members and two other power formation soldiers. Team Cabara went on plenty of missions and succeeded in all of them. Personality Cabara is usually a serious, his years in the DSO have made him a stern, loyal, and disciplined soldier. This is matched by his compassionate nature, showing sympathy and concern even for those who have put him through hell; he is also very smart, possessing a strategic mind, he can think several steps ahead. Even in the middle of combat. Personal Statistics Alignment: lawful good Name: Cabara the Hybrid Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: mobian hybrid Date of Birth: Sept 28 * Zodiac/Horoscope: libra Birthplace: Mobius Weight: 80 lbs Height: 3' 6" Likes: meditating alone, chilling on rooftops, running, chili dogs Dislikes: demons, being called Cabbage Patch, being teased for liking Sarah, seeing his mother suffer, getting his sneakers damaged Eye Color: brown Hair Color: white with a black stripe Hobbies: running, sleeping on rooftops, and meditating Values: freedom Marital Status: single Status: '''alive '''Affiliation: Demon Slayer Organization Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 1-C '''| '''High 1-C '''to '''1-B | High 1-C '''to '''1-B Powers and Abilities: * Supernatural Condition: His personal training sessions with Shadow and Knuckles allowed him to push his body to the limit and beyond; Cabara is incredibly strong, lifting and moving objects more than hundreds of times his size and weight like an aircraft, large buildings, monstrous giants, and enormous badniks. While he isn't nearly as strong as Knuckles yet, he can still inflict damage on mountain busting enemies. Much like his father, he can reach massively faster than light speeds with ease and his top speed is unknown he also seems nearly inexhaustible. Despite his small stature, Cabara is also pretty tough and can take quite a beating from enemies much larger than himself. * Chaos Energy Manipulation: With his connection to the Chaos Force, Cabara can control chaos energy for a variety of effects like projecting energy blasts and constructs, manipulating space-time, augmenting physical capabilities, and more. * Elasticity: As a descendant of the flexibians, Cabara can stretch various parts of his body to incredible lengths; he can even reshape and expand certain appendages into different forms like whips and hammers. * Flight: Cabara can generate wind currents to create lift and move through the air. * Combat Proficiency: Cabara is well-versed in armed and unarmed combat, being highly skilled in boxing and judo; he can use bo staffs, swords, and firearms with great efficiency as well. * Transformations: Cabara can undergo certain metamorphoses by fulfilling certain criteria; these transformations not only boost his physical stats but grant special abilities and traits as well. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse Level (Cabara is a level 6 demon hunter, this means he is a high ranking and extremely powerful agent of the DSO; able to trade blows with 9-D demons.) | High Complex Multiverse Level to Hyperverse Level '''(His CEL is boosted up to level 13; Chaos Cabara is strong enough to destroy hyperverses in this state. He is way more powerful than your average super form user.) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level to Hyperverse Level '(In his super form, Cabara's link to the Chaos Force is at its strongest; this grants him godlike power and command over chaos energy allowing him to take on nearly any foe.) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Cabara is almost as fast as Shadow who can move in excess of the speed of light; he can easily match and surpass troopers whose speeds are immeasurable. This increases with his chaos booster and super form.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (His strength rivals that of high level demons like the chiefs who can lift 9-D hypermasses. He gets stronger in his higher states.) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (He is strong enough to one-shot demon chiefs.) | High Complex Multiversal 'to '''Hyperversal '(Chaos Cabara can damage and even one-shot certain tiers of chiefs.) | 'High Complex Multiversal '''to '''Hyperversal '(He can perform these feats a lot easier than in his chaos form.) '''Durability: Complex Multiverse level (He's taken hits from knuckles who can injure and even one-shot giants) | High Complex Multiverse Level to Hyperverse Level '''(He's tough enough to withstand attacks from a demon with a CEL of 13.) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level to Hyperverse Level '(His invulnerability works up to a 16 dimensional level.) 'Stamina: His stamina is virtually inexhaustible; except when he's in his chaos form, which drains a lot of stamina. Range: His attacks can cover a Hyperversal '''range. '''Standard Equipment: * Armor: As an agent of the DSO he is issued a set of armor that allows him to amplify his already immense strength, speed, and power. The armor comes with a special scope that gives a numerical reading of a target's power. * Mod Arms: Modifiable weapons issued to all warrior class agents that are capable of modes at a moment's notice. It's not only powered by chaos and solar energy, it can project them outward as well using them as a weapon against his foes. Intelligence: gifted Weaknesses: * while powerful his abilities are limited * enough physical trauma can knock him out or kill him * limited access to chaos energy * limited stretching capabilities * more experienced and powerful opponents Feats: * trained with shadow and knuckles * accomplished over 120 missions * fought against Deception several times * defeated hundreds to thousands of demons Key: Base | Chaos | Super Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques * Homing Attack: Cabara jumps, locks onto a target and propels himself forward with an aerial Spin Dash. This can hit multiple targets and multiple times. * Shearing Wind/Cyan Tornado: He creates a whirlwind that injures the target./ He spin dashes around his foe in midair and creates a colored tornado that will launch the victim skyward or throw them off balance. * Spin Dash: The speedy dash attack that allows him to destroy his foes and travel at high speeds. * Figure-Eight Peel-Out: A technique he discovers that increases his speed to absurd levels. * Chaos Shield: Cabara uses chaos energy to protect himself. * Light Speed Attack: An attack that allows him to strike a target or multiple targets at the speed of light. * Chaos Blast: A great explosion of chaos energy that destroys or damages anything/anyone caught in its fiery radius. * Come To Me: With his mother's genes he has the ability to stretch his body to almost any length. By stretching his arm toward a target and grabbing them, he can pull them in closer for more personalized punishment. * Chaos Spin Dash: A chaos empowered Spin Dash. * Elasti-form: A technique where Cabara stretches and reshapes his body to perform different moves like: ** Elasti-form (Hammer): He turns his hands into giant hammers and uses them to smash his foes. ** Elasti-form (Lash): He swings his extended arms around like whips, smacking and grabbing anything in their way. * Chaos Spear(Heat-Seeker): A spear-like energy shot with varying effects.(A Chaos Spear that never misses unless it obscured by some type of barricade) * Chaos Control: The source of many chaos energy based moves like teleportation, time travel, spacial distortion, etc. * Flaring Chaos: Cabara creates a small orb of chaos energy that explodes into a bright light upon contact with something or command. This light dazes those around him, making this effective for escapes or gaining a quick advantage in battle. He can make it so bright, even foes wearing shades can be moderately blinded by it; though they wont be completely stunned, they wont be able to see two feet in front of themselves either. Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia This section is dedicated to those who want to let the users know some bits of information about their characters, their verse, weapon or object, or anything they may write about regarding said subject. Additional/Optional Stats * Chaos Cabara: A powered up state that strengthens Cabara's connection to the Chaos Force; the constant surge of power increases all of his abilities, but at the cost of stamina. * Super Cabara: With chaos energy that rivals that of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Cabara can enter his super form. With unlimited power due to his connection to the Chaos Force, and invulnerability, Cabara is capable of taking on godlike foes with relative ease. Pictures Category:Hybrids Category:Sonic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tier 1